In a conventional mixer described in NPL 1 which mixes sounds and the like collected with multiple microphones and sends the mixed sounds to a power amplifier and various recording apparatuses, two systems of effectors are provided, and each effector applies an effect such as reverb or delay to each audio signal inputted to the system in which it is provided. In this case, when the effector of one system is a delay and an effector of the other system is a reverb, there may be cases where it is desired to apply the reverb after the delay is applied. However, in this conventional mixer, although the two systems of effectors are provided, there is no connection between the systems, and thus an output of one effector cannot be supplied to the other effector. Specifically, it is possible to apply the delay in one system and apply the reverb in the other system simultaneously, but it is not possible to apply the reverb by the effector of the other system to an audio signal to which the delay is applied by the effector of the one system.
Further, in a conventional effector described in NPL2, effectors of a modulation stage and a reverb stage are provided in series, and a reverb can be applied in the reverb stage to an audio signal to which an audio effect is applied in the modulation stage. The order of the effector in the modulation stage and the effector in the reverb stage is replaced in a toggle manner in the series of effectors which are applied sequentially, according to operation on a switch by the user. However, this conventional effector only has one system, and thus the effectors in the modulation stage and the reverb stage are not assumed to be used in different systems from each other.
Moreover, in the conventional effect applying apparatus described in PTL1, effect units are provided respectively in plural systems, and a wiring status between the systems of the effect units can be set. In this case, modes of wiring statuses are set in advance, and a wiring status of a predetermined mode can be set by the user by selecting a wiring selection number. In this conventional effect applying apparatus, an effect can be applied to each of audio signals of the plural systems, and by selecting a wiring status in which an audio signal to which an effect is applied in one system is inputted to another system, a further effect can be applied in the another system to the audio signal to which the effect is applied in the one system. Further, in this conventional effect applying apparatus, the user can set or edit parameters of effects in the effect units in the respective systems by operating controls provided on an operating panel.